


Gensokyo Festival Prompt Holder

by ShrineMaidenOfRan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gensokyo Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrineMaidenOfRan/pseuds/ShrineMaidenOfRan
Summary: posting here as I get things done so I can post to tumblr on time.  this is so people don't have to deal with the fact that I write in comic sans in google docs.  characters tagged in order of appearance.I did...not accomplish as much as I had hoped.  Mostly because the world was slowly getting set on fire and my old computer was becoming unusable.  still!  enjoy what I did write, I had fun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1: Beginnings [Mamizou & Nue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically me just faffing around and spinning a tale for how they could have met :D I don't necessarily take this as canon but it's fun to speculate how they knew each other before Nue got sealed away, if at all

“A nue harassing people outside of town, hm?” Futatsuiwa Daimyoujin takes a sizable drag from his pipe. “Don’t tend to see them around here.” He looks at they who would disturb his rest to tell him this.

“I swear it is true.” The human bows as they speak, clearly quite nervous about disturbing the enshrined youkai god. “Considering the nature of the nue, we feel that you would be best suited for combating it, as your list of deeds far outstripes theirs.”

“Very well.” He gets up from his reclined position. “To which direction is this nue?”

“To the west, Futatsuiwa Daimyoujin.”

“Good. And while I’m gone, stock the shrine with some good sake, I have a feeling I’m going to want it.” He stretches his arms behind his head as he walks out of his shrine, preparing for whatever this ‘nue’ has in store.

* * *

“So they weren’t lying to get rid of me. That’s a first.” Futatsuiwa chuckles under his breath. Sure enough, just outside the more dense areas of the city, there is a creature unlike anything he had seen before, frightening some passing merchants. He stands and thinks for a while, then transforms into a large bird and takes to the skies, soaring much higher than the nue could most probably see.

The feeling of being in the air is not one he enjoys, wind buffeting the face and body is not a sensation he wishes to experience a lot, but thankfully it was not one to last too long. Tucking his wings to his side, Futatsuiwa divebombed straight for the nue.

The nue made a noise between a squawk and a growl when the fur on its back was suddenly torn away by the claws of a large bird, and it falls on its back in surprise. The bird flies up again, intent on not getting hit, but not so far that its adversary would lose interest. Which, luckily, it doesn’t, as it leaps into the air and tries its best to bat the bird out of the air with its large menagerie of limbs. Futatsuiwa flies away from the road, taking the nue with him, allowing for the merchants to make their escape. He then loses the nue and reconvenes with the merchants.

A lone woman pulls a merchant cart down the road, holding a pipe effortlessly between her lips and a straw hat on her head obscuring her face with shadow. A creature seemingly stitched together with the parts of a raccoon, a tiger, a snake and a monkey jumps out from the shadows of the trees, landing on the road before the merchant and shrieking, intending to scare her.

“You’ll have to try a bit harder than that if you wish to frighten little old me.” The merchant replies, reveling in the confused expression of the youkai in front of her.

“You’re meant to _run_ , human! I am Nue, terror of-”

“Terror of Heian, yes I’m aware.” The merchant cuts Nue off. “And, if I were you, I’d be more wary of people you attack on the road.” One of the items on the cart turns into a rope and flies out, tangling around Nue’s legs and preventing her movement. “You never know just who you’ll run into.”

Nue struggles against her bindings, but can’t seem to break the rope with her teeth. “Who _are_ you?!?!” She yells.

The merchant adjusts her hat just slightly, small tanuki ears in sight for just a moment. “I think you can call me Mamizou, sweetie.”


	2. Day 3: Adventure [the Fairies of Light]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fairies of light decide to go spelunking. it goes about as well as you'd expect

“Alright! I know what we’re going to do today!” Sunny bursts into the tree house, holding three hard hats in hand and yelling loudly as usual.

Luna looks up from the newspaper she was reading, “do you always have to shout?”

“We’re gonna explore that cave that opened up on Youkai Mountain, you know, that one Cirno was talking about!” Sunny continued, not knowing or caring that Luna had spoken.

“Didn’t we already do that one?” Star pops her head over the eve on which their beds rest.

“Nope! This one’s different, I think.”

“Oooo sounds fun!” Star hops down to ground level, taking one of the hats from Sunny’s hand. “Then tomorrow we’re doing the berry picking right?”

“I thought we were collecting tree nuts tomorrow.” Sunny counters. Her and Star lock eyes, neither willing to back down.

“Oh! There’s going to be a concert tomorrow.” Luna muses, as she went back to reading her paper, none too interested in spelunking.

“Sounds like a full schedule to me!” Sunny beams, immediately forgetting her feud with Star.

“That means we better get moving! Come on!” Star rushes out the door, with Sunny not far behind.

“Wh-hey! Wait for me!” Luna throws her paper to the ground and does her best to catch up to her more fiery hearted compatriots.

* * *

“Wow...look at this place!” Star gasps, looking around inside the yawning cave. At least, it’s big to the three fairies, as they’re the size of small children (with the minds to match).

“Yeah! Let’s look for cool rocks!” Sunny races off, the contraption on her hard hat casting a bouncing circle of light on the wall.

“Bet you’re not going to find any more than me!” Star replies, rushing to the other wall and looking in piles of rubble for her own golden goose eggs. Luna decided to join in the search as well, since she’s already here, though she doesn’t like how damp and dark it is, even with her headlight.

After an hour or two the fairies’ dress pockets were weighed down nicely with bunches of rocks and minerals; quartz, mica, and one even found a geode, though they’re yet to discover that. Sunny and Star, satisfied with their findings, were more concerned with where Luna had gone, as she’s nowhere near where they had been searching. Though, hearing their stomachs rumble, they quickly dropped their search and started navigating out of the cave, figuring that she can handle herself just fine.

Due to the dark nature of the cavern, Luna had fallen asleep on a patch of moss relatively close to the entrance, she was never that enthusiastic about the whole thing anyway. Hearing footsteps nearing, she opens her eyes, to see a big fat spider shadow cast on the opposite wall of the cave. Naturally, she screams bloody murder.

“Luna!” The other two shout and start running toward the cave entrance, hearing her shrill cry and desperate scrambling against the loose dirt and pebbles of the floor.

Luna is waving her hands wildly as she tries to run out of the cave, the weight of rocks in her pockets being too much to fly. A particularly square hit from her pocket rocks to her leg trips her up with a _crack!_ and sends her sprawling out on the cavern floor, the other two immediately surrounding her.

“What’s up? Did you see anything?” Sunny asks, with a halfway mocking tone. Luna only groans and moves her head to the side, so both her face and her light were facing the wall.

“Ack! Giant spider!” Star immediately sees the shadow and bolts, with Sunny, dragging Luna, not far behind. Like this, they run all the way home. That’s enough adventure for one day.

Luna, with her cracked geode, won the cool rock contest by a landslide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does mica exist in large quantities in Japan? I have no idea! don't particularly care to check, either


	3. Day 6: Sleep (Yuuka)

What a tiresome day the past hour has been.

Some fairies, in their infinite mirth, had caused some pretty considerable damage to the house of one such Kazami Yuuka, whether they had intended to or not. Which, she supposes, is more likely to be unintentional, as fairies don’t generally do such major property destruction on purpose unless they feel like they have very good reason, and even then their strength will hardly back them up when they want it to.

As for the damage they did...well, they opened up a giant hole in the roof while she slept. Which is just lovely, as it started raining soon after, absolutely soaking her bed.

Needless to say, she took care of those fairies promptly. Her fearsome reputation is not unjustly earned, though she hardly acts upon it these days. It’s not that the rain is bad for her necessarily, she’s a plant youkai after all it’s quite nice, it’s just everything else. It gets everywhere and causes water damage and can make things very messy very quick, which is why it’s generally kept outside of houses. Luckily she was able to manipulate some greenery to cover the hole, but she’ll have to go out and find the kappa or the ground spiders or whatever to get it repaired...just the thought of it tires her.

She finds a spot in the sunflower field far from the path, and lays down on the ground, the flowers quickly obscuring her from view from any angle. She’ll deal with the house later, for now, it’s naptime.


	4. Day 23: Flowers (Satori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori gets writer's block and decides that a walk in the gardens might be of use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this was the first thing I finished for gensofest because my mind decided to fixate on Satori for like 5 hours in the middle of the night and I had to do something with that energy

Roses are the  _ most _ cliche show of love, aren’t they?

Satori pushes her chair away from her desk and spins around, taking a deep breath. Writer’s block is always a pain, and it always strikes at the worst of times, like right in the middle of an emotionally impactful scene in a novel in the process of being written. Sure she can go back and edit it but it just won’t  _ flow _ the same if she does that. She gets up from her chair and leaves the room, not bothering to close the door.

Her slippers muffle her footsteps, which otherwise would echo loudly in the large palace made primarily of stone. The stained glass windows cast soft purple light down into the grand hall which flickers with the ambient light of flames from outside, she always found this place easy on the eyes for reasons like that. Well, that and the chance of running into someone with thoughts as complex as, say, a spirit, is probably the lowest it can be. But that’s a problem neigh exclusive to her now, isn’t it…?

She stops in front of a door, running her hand along the marble frame. Maybe getting some ‘fresh’ air would do her some good, the majority of the windows in the palace don’t open so it’s bound to start getting heavy with the dander of all the animals she has, no matter how much she doesn’t mind it. Mm, she probably looks strange just standing here and looking at the wall silently for an extended period of time, she should choose a path. Eenie, meenie, miinie...outside. She pushes the door and heads out into the gardens.

The garden outside is lit with red lamps with candles held up high, casting a warm glow onto the plants below. A lot of these plants you’d be hard pressed to find on the surface, except for the Bird’s Nest fern, that one’s pretty common so she’s heard, though its usefulness as food for the plant eaters of her pets cannot be understated. And, as the name suggests, the smaller birds do like to nest in them. Perhaps she should take up painting to capture those moments…

In the meantime, taking a right out of the main gardens leads to a special area away from the others that contains plants from the surface world, which need special lighting and soil to grow. Since it hasn’t really been that long since a way to the surface had opened, there still isn’t all too much here, some tulips and berry bushes, stuff like that. Though, recently, it seems that there has been some activity over here, other than the komodo dragon who likes to warm themselves under the light, which she wouldn’t really classify as “action” anyway.

No, this time, her pets had gotten to work planting something that they managed to get from the outside world, presumably. There is an entire row against the far wall that had been completely dug up, and there are three pots with small bushes in them, two on each end of the row of clawed soil, and one near the center. Walking closer, Satori crouches down and picks up the tag on one of them to find out what it is. ‘Sundance Tea Rose’ reads the label, written badly enough that she might still be misreading it.

A clacking noise sounds from the garden shed somewhere behind her, prompting her to turn around, seeing the shoebill in all her oddly proportioned glory, carrying a watering can. She jogs in place as a show of excitement, her mind reading “Satori-sama! Satori-sama! Look at the flowers!”, even though there were not many flowers to be had.

“I see, I see. Where did you get these?” She asks. Having a conversation with an animal probably makes her look like a crazy person, though no witnesses that would care are around.

“Big trip to surface world, many good plants, bring back for house! For you!” The shoebill replies, walking over with their full watering can sloshing everywhere.

“I do not know how you both got up there and managed to bring back so many potted plants, but at least you’re back safe.” Satori concludes. The shoebill puts the watering can down with less grace than a drunk oni, causing the youkai’s skirt to get completely soaked on one side, and hovers over Satori, gently tapping her head with the underside of her bill.

  
Roses  _ are _ the most cliche show of love, aren’t they?


End file.
